Confrontations
by franklymydeer
Summary: The arguments we never got to see.


Summary: The fights/arguments we never got to see.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_A/N:_ _Over the course of the series, there were quite a few arguments. While some of them were explored more fully, there were a lot more that were for the most part glossed over. Given the show is a 30-minute sitcom, that's not exactly surprising, but I've wondered about how some of those fights would have gone. (Plus, I admit, I have sort of a soft spot for Angry!Eric, who showed up way too rarely on the actual show.)_

_So here is the first in what will hopefully be a series of fights, sort of "missing moments" spanning most of the course of the show. _

_First up is Eric vs. Hyde, because Eric didn't really get a chance to deal with the whole Hyde-trying-to-steal-Donna plot. Set in season 2, after the episode "Eric's Stash," where Red tells the guys that if they're not mad enough to physically fight about it, they're not really mad. But there was still way more that needed to happen there. Hence, this._

**Confrontations**

_Season 2: Eric vs. Hyde_

Eric paused at the top of the stairs to the basement. This wasn't going to be easy. He'd agreed to drop the whole Hyde and Donna thing, but Laurie's comment had stirred up all the old feelings he'd been trying to bury, and he realized that there were some questions that needed answering before they could really move on. And the only way to find out was to ask. He came downstairs and found Hyde in his usual chair watching TV.

"Hyde, man," he said, trying to keep his voice casual, "we need to talk."

Hyde didn't take his eyes away from the television. "What's up?"

Eric took a deep breath, steeling himself. "It's about you and Donna."

Hyde groaned. "Jesus, Forman, what part of 'get over it' didn't you understand? It's over, man. It's ancient history."

"Is it?" said Eric, climbing over to sit on the back of the couch. "'Cause that's kind of what I want to know."

Hyde turned to face him. "What exactly are you asking me?"

"I'm asking if you're in love with my girlfriend."

Hyde scoffed. "Come on, man."

"No, I'm serious," Eric said, standing up. "You went after Donna before she and I started dating. You bought her presents, you made up excuses to be around her, you _kissed_ her, for God's sake! So now, what I want to know is, do you still feel the same way about her? Are you just sitting around, waiting for me to screw up so you can swoop in and steal her?"

Hyde surveyed him through his sunglasses. He was remarkably calm. "You really think I'd do that? Think I'd steal my best friend's girl?"

"Well, you already tried it once."

"Hey, she was still a free agent then," Hyde snapped.

"That's not the point. The point is, you knew how I felt about her and you went after her anyway. What kind of friend does that?"

Hyde stood up, angry now. "I wouldn't have had the chance if you hadn't been too wussy to make a move!"

"Wait, so it's _my_ fault?!"

The two glared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Hyde made an exasperated sound and turned away, taking a few steps towards the washing machine. Turning back to face Eric, he sighed and said, "Okay, listen up, Forman, 'cause I'm only saying this once. Like I said before, either forgive me or don't, but you're not gonna keep throwing this in my face. This is the last time we discuss this, okay?"

Eric shrugged. "All I want is some answers, man."

Hyde ran a hand through his hair. "I went after Donna, and yeah, it was a shitty thing to do. But just so you know, I hated myself for doing it. And I've tried to make it up to you since then. In case you haven't noticed, I've been trying to help you keep Donna. It was just a stupid crush, man. I'm sorry about what I did, but you have to believe me when I say that it's over."

"So, you're not still in love with Donna?"

"Love? Please." He scoffed. "I didn't '_love_' her. I don't '_love_' anyone. I told you, it was a crush, or whatever, that's all. And it's over. Okay?"

Eric looked at Hyde for a long minute, and finally nodded. "Okay."

For a while, there was silence, as they both sat down and turned their focus to the television. And then-

"She hit me, you know."

Eric turned to look at Hyde. "What?"

Hyde nodded. "At the ski cabin, after I kissed her. Slapped me across the face, like they do in old movies."

Eric was stunned. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, man. And then she told me she was there with you, not me, and she left."

"Whoa… that's intense."

Hyde shrugged. "I deserved it. She'd tried to tell me before she wasn't interested, but I wouldn't take the hint." He leaned forward, meeting Eric's eyes. "Truth is, I never really had a chance. It was always you, man."

Eric nodded slowly, taking in this information. All was quiet again for a moment, and then he started to laugh. "…man, I can't believe Donna slapped you."

"Shut up." Hyde frogged him lightly on the shoulder. "So…are we good now, or what?"

Eric smiled. "Yeah, Hyde, we're good."

And just like that, things were finally back to normal again.


End file.
